Typical videos, such as television (TV) shows, include a number of different video shots shown in a sequence, the content of which may be processed using video content analysis. Conventional video content analysis may be used to identify motion in a video, recognize objects and/or shapes in a video, and sometimes to track an object or person in a video. However, conventional video content analysis merely provides information about objects or individuals in the video. Identifying different parts of a show requires manual annotation of the show, which is a costly and time-consuming process.